


В первый раз

by Mey_Chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: - Просто… я раньше никогда не… - тихо сказал Хината.- Я тоже раньше никогда, - ответил Кагеяма и отвёл взгляд.





	В первый раз

Кабинка была тесной, слишком тесной. Под колено Хинате упёрлось что-то холодное и гладкое.  
Он не сразу понял, что это край унитаза, и что если Кагеяма навалится ещё сильнее, то ноги подогнутся, и он просто упадёт.  
Но сказать об этом Кагеяме было невозможно, потому что рот Хинаты был занят. Потому что в этот момент Кагеяма целовал его, совершенно не замечая, что Хинате неудобно, что ему приходится запрокидывать голову и что он это делать – целоваться – не умеет совершенно.  
Кагеяма тяжело дышал и жадно обнимал его за талию одной рукой, а другая лежала на затылке у Хинаты, пальцы зарылись в растрёпанных волосах.  
Конечно, он и сам наверняка умел целоваться, но Хинате было не то чтобы прямо очень приятно, и даже вздохнуть тяжело. А ещё, наверное, нужно было делать что-то ещё, но Кагеяма только целовал и не убирал рук с талии и его волос.  
\- Мнм, - начал Хината, пытаясь освободить губы и сказать, что еле стоит. Кагеяма остановился, отстранился, и Хината вдруг испугался, что он рассердится: ну, наверное, не стоило прерываться во время этого самого и всё такое.  
\- Что? – хрипло спросил Кагеяма, совершенно растрёпанный. Чёлка прилипла к его взмокшему лбу, губы покраснели и блестели.  
Хината сглотнул. Кагеяма – он, наверное, очень опытный, и у него были девочки. Или мальчики, кто его знает. И сейчас тоже не в первый раз, и если Хината покажет себя совсем неопытным – как же стыдно будет.  
\- Ничего, - пролепетал Хината, стараясь встать поудобнее. – Это… Мне нравится… и всё хорошо…  
\- Ага, - сказал Кагеяма и снова притянул его к себе.  
Наверное, надо было что-то делать, и Хината остатками сознания пытался вспомнить, что такое делали мужчины и женщины в хентайных комиксах. Не то чтобы он увлекался ими, просто случайно листал как-то – и теперь ужасно жалел, что не читал внимательно.  
Наверное, Кагеяму тоже надо было обнять, и Хината обхватил руками его талию. И так неловко поднял руку, что ладонь оказалась под майкой Кагеямы, прямо на тёплой коже. Кагеяма вздрогнул, словно ладонь Хинаты была раскалённой, отстранился – Хината в ужасе отдёрнул руку - и с решительным видом стянул с себя майку.  
Вот теперь Хината испугался по-настоящему. Целоваться – это одно, а вот это…  
\- Слышишь? – он встрепенулся и понял, что Кагеяма что-то говорит ему. – Подними руки.  
\- Не надо, - пискнул Хината, прижимая руки к телу. – Я ещё пока… ну, не хочу.  
Кагеяма нахмурился, и Хината понял: он наконец-то накосячил.  
\- Просто… я раньше никогда не… - тихо сказал он.  
\- Я тоже раньше никогда, - ответил Кагеяма и отвёл взгляд. – Но я и не думал… Ну, торопиться и вообще…  
Он зябко повёл голыми плечами, и Хината почувствовал неловкость, возникшую между ними. Ну кто его за язык тянул?  
Хината встал на цыпочки и осторожно поцеловал Кагеяму в губы – сам. И обнял его, чувствуя под руками неприкрытое одеждой тело. И пусть он пока не знал, как и что делать правильно, но подумал вдруг, что всё неважно. Что ему хорошо вот так просто стоять, прижавшись к Кагеяме, и приятно, когда тот чуть прихватывает своими губами его, и когда его язык во рту. На картинке или в фильме всё совсем не так, как вживую.  
И всё стало естественно – и руки Кагеямы под его майкой, и горячая тяжесть внизу живота. Хината прижался сильнее, снова приподнялся на цыпочки – и почувствовал через ткань шорт большое, твёрдое. Он не сразу понял даже, что это член Кагеямы, и что он, Хината, случайно потёрся об него своим собственным стояком.  
Он задохнулся от стыда и отпрянул, но Кагеяма удержал его. Взял за руку и положил ладонь Хинаты себе на низ живота. Взгляд у него был совершенно поплывший, шальной. Удерживая руку Хинаты, другой, свободной, рукой он залез под резинку его пояса. Хината замер, чувствуя, как пальцы Кагеямы находят под шортами и бельём его член. Это было так необычно – не стыдно, нет, наоборот – хорошо, словно между ними теперь было куда большее доверие, словно они близки между собой, как никогда.  
Он закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, полностью доверяясь Кагеяме. Непроизвольно сжал пальцы ладони, лежащей на его паху. Глубоко вздохнул, потому что ощущение было потрясающее, и вдруг накрыло – грубо и стремительно.  
Хината раскрыл глаза, не до конца понимая, что случилось. Под пальцами было мокро и тепло.  
Кагеяма вытащил из его шорт испачканную руку, встряхнул.  
\- Я извиняюсь, - буркнул он.  
\- Ничего! – быстро ответил Хината. До него дошло, что только что он испытал первый в жизни оргазм.  
\- Ой, твои шорты, - испугался он, глядя на тёмное пятно между ног Кагеямы. – У меня есть влажные салфетки, хочешь?  
Помогая оттирать безнадёжно запачканные шорты Кагеямы – какое счастье, что в туалете никого не было – Хината не смог удержаться от вопроса.  
\- Скажи, а… ммм, оно всегда – так?  
\- Как? – не понял Кагеяма.  
\- Как сегодня, - пробормотал Хината, старательно изучая взглядом свой кроссовок.  
\- А, сегодня. – Кагеяма вдруг ухмыльнулся и покраснел. – Мне-то откуда знать. Я же говорил тебе, идиоту – я тоже раньше никогда.


End file.
